


Treat You Right

by fadeawayradiate



Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, sugar baby AU continued lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate
Summary: Demyx isn't used to getting spoiled, but sugar daddy Axel is going to change that.prompt: "spoil"
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Treat You Right

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt challenge im doing with @LoveNe! they're doing the sad version of prompts, im doing the happy version lol.

Demyx didn’t become a sugar baby so he could be showered with gifts. He’d been struggling with debt for so long that he didn’t even consider what it’d be like with that weight off his shoulders.  _ Enjoying _ life didn’t even cross his mind when he was so busy just trying to stay alive. Lucky for him, his new favorite sugar daddy was more than happy to introduce him to just how enjoyable life could be.

At first, Demyx hadn’t even noticed that Axel was trying to spoil him. They went out to these lavishly fancy dinners all the time, but Demyx didn’t realize it was because Axel was trying to charm him. All of his previous encounters with sugar daddies had taught him that, for rich men, the dinner part of the night was just a way to make this whole arrangement seem more like a date and less like they were paying for a hot twink to sleep with them. Axel was different though. Axel asked what Demyx liked and actually remembered, and he made sure they went places where Demyx felt comfortable.

“You don’t have to worry about what I want,” Demyx laughed. “I’m here to make  _ you  _ happy, not the other way around.”

Axel smirked and tied his bright red hair back with a hairband. “‘What if spoiling you is what makes me happy?”

That made Demyx pause, too confused and surprised to keep up their banter. Why would someone care about making him happy? “I guess,” Demyx said, “if that’s what you want, then it’s okay.”

It still made him feel funny inside, but Demyx slowly got used to letting Axel spoil him. A new routine started between them from that moment on. Demyx would arrive at Axel’s place early to find a gift box and a note telling Demyx when to expect Axel. The first box was wrapped in wildly colorful patterned paper and tied up in string. Demyx spent a good five minutes just opening the thing, and another ten trying to figure out what exactly the items in the box were. A package slip inside the box gave a short description of each item; apparently they were all bath products from a place called Lush. Demyx had never heard of Lush before, but he already loved how wonderful all of the fancy bath things smelled. Maybe he’d have a bath before Axel arrived and get himself all soft and lovely before Axel railed him.

Hot water rumbled out of the faucet and into the giant porcelain tub in Axel’s bathroom. The tub sat right next to a floor-to-ceiling window, looking out over the glittering lights of the city. Axel’s penthouse was so high up that no one would be able to see in, and Demyx was quietly thankful for that fact as he stripped down and slid into the tub. He hissed as the hot water engulfed his body. Once he got used to the temperature, he reached over to grab a bath bomb from the gift box he’d brought into the bathroom with him. It was blue and smelled like the ocean. Demyx rolled it around in his hands for a minute before finally dropping it into the water. The water bubbled and turned bright blue, and the smell of sea breeze and lemongrass floated up all around him. 

  
_ God _ , Demyx thought,  _ is this what being spoiled feels like? _ By the time he was done with his bath, Demyx felt warm and sleepy, all his muscles relaxed from the sweet smells and hot water. After toweling off, he slipped into one of the fluffy white robes hanging in Axel’s closet and flopped down onto the bed. He could get used to this. If this is what it felt like to be spoiled–  _ yeah,  _ he could get used to this.


End file.
